


The Glowing Embers of Twilight

by castletown_ranger



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Twilight Princess - Fandom
Genre: also get ready for some oc's, lmao get ready, proceed through this series with caution, some violent stuff happens y'all, time for a return to the Era of Twilight, y'all thought I only deal in shitposts and fluff??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castletown_ranger/pseuds/castletown_ranger
Summary: You thought the Era of Twilight ended with the Hero of Twilight's victory, didn't you? Well, my friend, I regret to inform you that you were wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

She felt the knife slide into her abdomen as seamlessly as a needle would slide through silk. For a moment the princess did not feel a thing. Tearing her eyes away from the dreadful stare of her attacker, she looked down. The blade was there. Buried deep. But no, she did not feel a thing. 

That was, until her assailant rotated his hand, and the knife twisted inside her. 

She cried out. Magic sputtered in her hand, but it grew faint as her knees weakened. The princess crumpled to the floor. Just before she could hit the cool marble that decorated the throne room, her assassin took her into his arms and guided her fall. He pulled her to his chest and whispered into her ear. 

“Shhhh,” his voice was muffled by the mask he wore, but the princess recognized it all the same. “It will be over soon, Midyne.” 

Princess Midyne made an effort to cough up as much blood as she could onto her killer’s clothing. The dark green fluid would take weeks to wash out, she knew. This traitor wouldn’t get rid of his crimes so easily. Through gritted teeth and ragged breaths, Midyne found the words to speak. “You…will be executed…for this.”

“By who? Look around, your highness,” he spat her title. “There is no one left.” 

Midyne turned her gaze to the space around her. Bodies, all of them Twili bodies, littered the dark marble. Guards. Members of the court. Her mother. Her sister. All lifeless and bleeding on the floor. 

Midyne felt the world start to fade from around her. 

The assassin stroked a hand through her hair. She hacked more blood onto his shoulder. 

“Rest now, my dear,” he said through a gentle voice and a twisted smile. 

“The throne…is not yours,” Midyne spat. “It never will be.” 

“It always was.” He ripped the knife out of Midyne’s stomach. “Long live King Zant.” 


	2. Streetrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another normal day in Castle Town...

“Please sir, don’t you have  _ any _ appointments coming up?” 

The doctor bit his lip and opened his notepad. He had already checked once, but Lira’s insistence was enough to send him back. Lira did her best to put on a desperate face as well; knitting her brows together and adding a slight quaver in her lip. 

Behind the doctor, Rori crept in through a window. He was younger than Lira, but also much smaller than her. And this made him perfect for sneaking. 

“Okay, let’s see here,” the doctor mumbled as he flipped through the pages. “Hmmm…yes, just as I thought… The earliest available time I have is in two weeks from tomorrow.” 

“But, sir,” Lira pitched her tone up slightly, “My mother is very sick and I fear that she will not make it until…” Her voice trailed off as her gaze was pulled past the doctor’s shoulder. Rori had almost tripped over a fold in the carpet, sending a spike of panic through Lira’s veins, but the boy regained his balance quickly and continued towards the back of the room. Lira felt the air return to her lungs again.“I fear she will not make it until then.” 

The doctor must have interpreted Lira’s sudden panic as even more distress than she had intended to play up, because he sighed and forced his voice into a gentler tone. “Look lass, your best chance is probably to take her to Kakariko. It’s no more than a day and a half from here. Perhaps a shaman would be able to help her.” 

The doctor began to turn away. 

Rori had only just made it to the medicine cabinet. 

“Wait!” Lira said. “Wait, I...I have no way to get there.” 

“Ask a town guard to escort you.” 

Rori was silently rummaging through various boxes and viles. 

“But would they really provide transportation?” Lira asked. 

“I’m sure if you appealed your case, something could be worked out,” the doctor went to turning again. 

“But!” Lira exclaimed. The doctor raised an eyebrow. Lira’s exclamation died in her mouth, and her gut twisted as she realized she hadn’t thought of what she was going to say next. 

Rori was putting a couple viles into his satchel.

“But…what if they…don’t?” Lira asked meekly. She held herself back from wincing at not coming up with something that would hold the doctor’s attention better. 

“There’s only one way to find that out, kid,” the doctors’ tone was dismissive. He was done. By the time he had fully turned around to face the interior of his office, Rori was only halfway back to the window. 

“Can I help you?” the doctor asked, confused. 

Rori made a break for it, one of the medicine vials still in his hand. 

“Thief!” the doctor shouted. “Stop!” 

Lira lunged to put herself between Rori and the doctor. “But, sir—”

“Out of my way, girl!” 

Lira dropped all pretenses of uninvolvement and reached out to grab the doctor by the shoulders. “I can’t do that.” Although she was slightly undernourished, she wasn’t feeble. Her grip was strong, and the doctor was old. Her height only added to her ability to impose. A quick glance over her shoulder let her know that Rori had managed to duck out the window, and she knew, without a doubt, that he would be running to the rendezvous point. Relief flooded her veins. Rori knew better than to try and come back for her—he was young, but he understood the rules of their livelihood well—and she would meet up with him later as they had planned. 

Now to just pull the Castle Town guards’ attention away from Rori. 

Lira pushed the doctor away and ran for the door. Once outside, she slowed her pace enough to purposefully let him see which way she had gone. 

“Streetrat!” the doctor screamed as he burst onto the cobblestone. This got the attention of two guards almost immediately. 

“What’s wrong, sir?” Lira heard one of them ask. 

“I’ve been robbed by a couple of filthy brats!” 

Lira turned back from her spot at the end of the road just in time to see the doctor pointing at her. The guards trained their sights. 

Now the fun began. 

She dashed around the corner and into the full commotion of central Castle Town at mid-day. “Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me!” she sputtered as she ran. She didn’t want to knock into anybody, and most people naturally moved out of the way when they saw her anyway. Those who didn’t,  _ definitely _ moved out of the way when they saw the town guards in pursuit. 

Lira threw a quick glance over her shoulder and grinned. They wouldn’t catch her. It was easier for her to weave through the crowds of Castle Town Central Square without armor or weapons on her back, and she knew the backroads of Castle Town better than the stray cats who made their home there. She’d lose the guards, no question. 

As she ran towards the South Road, the enormous statue commemorating the Hero of Twilight reared its head from beyond the Castle Town southern gate. The hero’s gaze remained fixed on Hyrule Castle and its surrounding shops and houses, as if he could come to life and defend them at a moment’s notice. Oh how he’d seen Lira run from the guards so many times. 

At the end of the South Road, Lira ducked into the eastern thoroughfare to lead the guards even further astray from the rendezvous point. But she skidded to a stop when she saw Rori standing in the middle of the street. 

“Rori? Hun, what are you doing all the way over here?” 

He was staring up at the statue of the hero peeking over the gate. “I thought I saw—” 

Heavy footfalls clamored near the entrance to the eastern thoroughfare. Lira didn’t let Rori finish his sentence as she grabbed him and slid into an alleyway. Ducking behind a few crates, she pulled his small body close to hers and waited. They listened to the guards run by, armor and weapons clanking, still seemingly moving at top speed. Once the clanking was gone, Lira and Rori peered together from the alleyway just to make sure the coast was clear. It looked safe enough to start moving to the western thoroughfare. To home. 

“Come on,” Lira said, taking Rori’s hand. “Let’s get this medicine to Hannalee.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this gonna be a fic with a lot of ocs? Yeah. Am I ashamed of that? No. I'm excited to tell about what I think happened after Twilight Princess! And who knows? Maybe the Hero of Twilight will make an appearance eventually...maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> Because how long can peace really last, anyway?


End file.
